Naruto's Job
by DrewThemCloser
Summary: Naruto has one job to get a file from his boss's source. Naruto gets some with random women to obtain the very important papers for a promotion. XXx lemons XXX(Review please)


Authors note: So this is the first time i made a story based on a dream i had. Insteadof me I just replaced myself with Naruto and girls from his world.

* * *

Chapter 1- Waking up

Naruto awoke from his deep sleep. looking to the other side of his bed he watched as his wife slept with most of the covers. _Great again she takes my covers_, he thought. Naruto getting up notices he needed to get ready for work before his wife wakes up.

He quietly opens the bathroom door trying not to make too much noise. If his wife woke up he would get in trouble. Naruto takes his pajamas off and steps into the shower and starts to apply his shampoo to his hair._ soon all of this will be over his,_ though went on in his head_, Hope fully i don't have to work so much please god give us that promotion. _

pit, pat, pit. Naruto heard footsteps. turning around he saw Ino behind him in the shower nude. "Hey big boy you need some help." Naruto blushing as Ino surprised him and his private starting to get excited was ready to get out of the shower.

"Please dont go yet let me enjoy that first." Ino turning Naruto around to look at his package. "Wow its ready for me isn't" Ino eyes filled with lust as she lowered herself to take it into her mouth. Naruto as usually started to feed it into In's mouth feeling her suck her lollipop. "Ino...i-ino... ahh thats it right there!" Naruto moaned. Ino taking it out of her mouth quickly replies, "shh be quiet your wife is still sleeping." then gives him a quick wink while stinking her tongue out.

After a while Ino stands up and puts her hair up. she wraps her arms around Naruto's neck and jumps up and it caught by narutos arms. She inserts his dick inside herself and begins to move her hips. Naruto joins into follow her motion and begins to have intercourse. Ino bites Naruto on his shoulder as she tries to cover her moans from escaping from being heard. Naruto biting his lip suppresses his excitment as he got close to exploding inside Ino.

"Naruto im almost there" Ino whispered into Naruto's ear as she gave a quick moan.

"Damn me too" Naruto answered back as he felt a little bit of his explosion leaked inside of her. In moments Ino gave more quick motions before both of them orgasmed together. "Well i gotta Shower now huh?" Ino stated as she made her way out of the shower leaving Naruto to continue his shower. _Damn Ino that was great_

20 mitues later

Naruto drove down the highway as he got closer to Konaha downtown he gets a text from his boss:

Get papers from the Anbu Firm.  
Use anything that possible to obtain them!

Use anything to get them!_ Thats exactly why your using me to get them_. Naruto making a face of concern, _Why am i stuck with this job? _

Arriving at the Firm Naruto signs in as every visitor is mandatory to do. Waiting in the waiting room he hears footsteps coming from the hall way. Wondering if its the secretary he taps his fingers together to pass the time. Naruto nose filled with a sweet aroma from a perfume that he recognized. looking up he saw her, the red headed lady Karen, in a very revealing button up shirt and her short skirt. _She's supposed to be a secratery_, Naruto tried to make eye contact with her and avoid her chest.

"Well Naruto, it seems yo Boss really needs these paper, huh" Karin said as she held up a folder with documents.

"Yes my boss said they're really important." Naruto replied trying to show no sign of fighting for them. Karin really hated to be asked to do a favor without getting anything back.

"Well Naruto this isn't the first time but you know my price for favors" Karin sweeten her words.

Naruto walking towards Karin grabs her hand and pushes her to the nearest empty office. Karin throws the file onto an empty chairs as she is pushed onto the desk. Her face turning red as Naruto unzips his pants to see her prize. Naruto lifting up her skirt sees as she isnt wearing any underwear. _She was prepared for this_

Karin ready for the time of her life smiles,"Please be Gentle with me Naruto sweety."

Before entering her Naruto smile back, "Not a Chance bitch"

_Oh that's it_, Karin smiled as she is called a bitch. Naruto fiercely starts to thrust into her with all his might. "You fucking whore. why is it every time you're asked a favor you want me to screw you? ITs so god damn annoying you bitch!"

Karin moaned loud as she is pounded hard by Naruto. She loved being called a whore and being yelled at as she is fucked. "That right that what i am" She felt her chest feeling hot and sweaty. Ripping her shirt open she let her breast breath. She rubs her nipples as she feels it add to her fucking. Naruto seeing more from the red bitch and decides to take the breast into his hands. He rubbed the tips as roughly he tried to make her moan from the pain.

"Great now i have a place to put my hands! you little Whore tried to hide these from me huh!" Naruto smiled with evil desires in his eyes. Karin arched her back as Naruto was in control of her whole body. the room echoed with her moans and Naruto's thrusting into her making the desk move back a few inches.

"Naruto I'm...almost there" Karin screamed as she felt herself already cumming.

"No your not done bitch" NAruto reacted to her cumming before him. "I''m going to make you beg me to take the papers, you whore" Naruto re adjusted himself by leaving her breast alone. Re-positioning her legs on his shoulders to look like a V. He re-entered her and felt his cock penetrate her easily and deeper than before. Karin feeling Naruto in charge of her body now bit her lip as she felt sore from being fucked hard by the man.

To give her an extra pleasure Naruto with a firm hands smacked her ass hard leaving the skin red. "Thats my btitch i dare you to cum while im enjoying myself now." A few thrust then a smack followed. With one final Smack to her ass Karin is filled with Naruto's cum. Naruto does a few more thrust to make sure he was empty. Karin then stands up to fix her skirt sand shirt. "Umm Naruto can i have my right boob back?"

"Oh Sorry its just so soft" Naruto unknowingly held onto it.

Karin buttoning her shirt up hands Naruto the File to him. "Maybe you should find another favor to ask me bad boy?"

Naruto with his file in hands walks out of the firm when he hears his phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Naruto" Karin's voice answered, "Well if you look into the file you'll notice a page is missing and wondering why?"

Naruto minds was woken up as he looked inside" Where is it?"

"I spread a rumor of how good you are and told my friend Anko so she has it so get it from her. She lives on 70 oak street apartments"

"Great" Naruto answered, "Thanks bye" he closed the call. Last page here i come.

30 minutes later

Naruto saw as he stood in front of an apartment door. Knocking on it once he heard a pile of glass falling to the ground followed by quick loud footsteps. He heard of someone trying to open the door in a rush and unlocking the door. the door swung open to a young women wearing a very purple gown covering her in her underwear. Her breast filled the bra well. Naruto felt his penis grow at sight of her whole body.

"Hello I'm Anko and i've been waiting for you" Anko raised a piece of paper up. "I know you wants this but first you need some of this" Anko pointed down at her breast. "I got this pain in my chest and the doctor says only a man can get rid of it."

"That sounds awful and you know I'm here" Naruto smiled as he entered the room. to his surprise the apartment looked bigger than what it seemed from the outside. Anko swiftly grabs Naruto's arm and drags him to her bedroom that had a giant bed in the center of the room that could fit five people. Anko dragging Naruto to the bed throws him and plants him with a kiss followed with her hands straight to his cock started to pump it to full erection.

Naruto immediately felt she was the one in charge as she strips off his pants as she worked fast to insert it into herself. "Ohhh thats what i want!" Anko yelled as she jumped on Naruto cock. Naruto feeling like he was being worked instead of working her waited to make his own move. The Sex crazed Anko soon started to rock the bed as it now jumped up with her motion. Anko let her head tilt back as she felt his warmed in between her legs.

Anko quickly orgasmed. Naruto seeing his chance rolled over and found himself on top of her. "Now Anko its my turn". Naruto lifting her hips up to his face started to lick her insides. He explored her walls feeling every piece of warmed inside of her. "Naruto your tongue is soo cold" Anko felt weak after her last orgasm.

"Wow you get tired easily dont you?" Naruto asked. "This is going to be fun." Naruto with a twist pulled off her gown leaving her whole body exposed. Naruto eyes went straight to her large breast. lowering her breast his sole target became her nipple.

"Naruto let me treat you to this little dessert" Anko sweetly said as she buried his face in between her breast while he tried to snatch one of her nipples in his mouth. "ahh that good" she squeaked as he found one nipple. as he sucked and bit her nipple his hands searched for her entrance and pushed his cock inside the now wet area. Leaving his treat alone he preposition to begin his final position to finish off his mistress.

Naruto began to thrust into Anko as he held one of her legs upon his shoulder. Anko felt his dick deep inside of her, Naruto reached and squeezed her breast tightly. Anko moans grew louder with each squeeze and thrust. Anko orgasms a few time before Naruto can have his first.

"Wow your quick to pull the trigger" Naruto panted as he pulled out of her. She still felt the sensation form her orgasmed throughout her body.

Anko nodded "yes i always have been and that was some fuck." She then reaches over and hands him the paper. "Thanks i really needed it."

Naruto zipping his pants up and grabbing the paper leaves Anko lying on her bed in bliss.

_Okay my job is done now_, Naruto grew a smile on his face driving to his own job downtown.

15 minutes later

Naruto parked his car infront of the ten floor building that read:

West Konoha  
Book-Registration office.

Naruto entered through the heavy door and saw the white walled waiting room. _Haha no wait for me_, Naruto smiled as he walks pass the costumer.s he waves his ID to the guard to pass and to continue his way to the fifth floor. Walking out of the elevator, Naruto see's the secretary at her desk next to the boss room.

Naruto felt his penis harden again as the purple haired secretary smiled at him while waving her hand. "Good day Naruto" _Oh my god, I bet her boobs grew since i saw her last_, Naruto smile as he waved back

"Hello Hinata" Naruto answered as he walked over to her. Hinata wore her usual purple jacket over her secretary outfit. Naruto eyes scanned what he could see from his side of the desk and saw her breast hiding behind her jacket. Walking behind to see Hinata typing on her computer. He spots her wearing a short skirt with knee long stripped socks. "Is the boss here?" Naruot peered quickly inside the boss's office where the lights appeared to be off.

"Umm she just left a while ago" Hinata answered standing up. _Well it just me and you now Naruto_, Hinata thoughts went form work mode to sexual mode.

"Naruto smiled okay well i got the files." Naruto made his way around behind Hinata. With one hand he forcefully bends her over the desk and moving her skirt up to see her panties all wet. _Thats fast just the sight of me gets her off._

"You have been waiting for me huh?" Naruto started to unzip his pants with a smile. Naruto made sure he was all pumped up before delivering his package for the secretary.

"I sorta have" Hinata looked back at him," but make it quick the boss is waiting for you down the street at the restaurant"

"Okay ill make it quick" Naruto assures her "So i'll give it to you from behind then" Hinata nodded her head accepting his cock penetrating her ass. A squeak escaping her mouth she followed it with her voice panting as the cock dug deeper into her ass. Naruto grabbing one cheek gave it a squeeze. "damn Hinata did your ass get bigger too." Naruto then gave it a smack.

"Ohhh" Hinata moaned out as he now grabbed her other cheek.

Naruto starting to slow the pace as she gets used to his cock. Hinata grabbing the desk to hold herself up as her ass is pounded by him as Naruto picks up speed, Hinata starts to moan. "N-naruto faster give it to me...More more get in there...NARUTO" Hinata screamed over her pleasure and excitement. Hinata starts feeling the rush as she now feels herself peaking. Quickly she cums and Naruto follows her a few moment later. Pushing with full might he empties his load inside her.

Hinata felt herself covered in sweat and notices Naruto without one drop. Pulling her skirt down She writes down the address to the restaurant for Naruto.

"Thanks Hinata" Naruto pressing the button for the elevator. Looking at his watch he notices its barely 3 o'clock. _The boss sure wants to see me early today. _

5 minutes

_ITs a good thing its near by_, Naruto looked around the restaurant for his boss. Nothing he thought maybe he was early. A waitress approaches him to seat him down.

"Hello Welcome the the Ramen hou...Naruto?" The waitress interrupts herself

Naruto look towards the waitress is surprised to see Anko. " Hey its you? Your a waitress?"

"I have to make a living somehow" Ankoe stated as she lead Naruto to a table.

"I never figured you would be doing something else than being a waitress." Naruto wondering how Anko lived in a comfortable apartment.

"You know Naruto i do other things to make a living. i have this job and another job." Anko answered him sitting next to him at the table. "I sometimes take Customer to the back and fuck they're brains out for extra cash."

Naruto looked at her with wonder," And your telling me this why?"

"Do you want to be my customer?" Anko whispered into his ear.

"First tell me have you seen this person?" Naruto took out a picture of his boss from his wallet.

"Is that your wife?" Anko felt confused.

"No thats my boss. she said she would be here but i dont see her." Naruto answered.

"Nope i didn't ... wait i think i did. She came in and left after a phone call." Anko gestured with her hand a phone.

"Oh okay ill give her a call after i pay my waitress a tip" Naruto grabbing Anko's breast,' If you know what i mean"

Anko grabbing a hold of his cock with her hand, she lead him to the back of the restaurant to the private rooms and locked the door.

"Ok but let me be the waiter little miss waitress" Naruto took charge as now he stripped her of her apron and uniform. Naruto began to thrust into her on the table. Her breast were fought over by her own hands and Naruto. Each wanting to own them. Naruto gave it his all to fill her with his cock. He eventually wins coverage over her breast and squeezed them until he knew she was enjoying the message to her boobs. NAruto felt the same heat he got from earlier and felt his cock difficult to penetrate her.

"Anko your so tight. Why?" Naruto said still forcing himself inside her. his cock got harder to fully push in and Naruto felt goosebumps as he felt his full erect dick now fully inside her.

"Oh my God this must be ..H-heaven" Anko yelled as Naruto lifted her legs up to a v position to go in deeper. Naruto began to smell his and her juices with sweat mixed in. "Okay im almost done" Naruto gave his final thrust and exploded inside of her.

Naruto feeling the urge to continue flipped her over on her stomach. "Okay so let me have a piece of that ass." Naruto moved his dick to circle around her ass. "Ah Yes please help yourself." Anko prepared herself for the dessert she was about to receive. "Close you eyes and bit you lip im coming in" Naruto stated. Anko obediently followed his instructions.

A few moment she waited for her ass to be torn up by his cock. "Naruto where is... huh ugh h u oho Her voice was interrupted as her mouth was now engulfing Naruto's cock. "That's right you little whore suck my dick" Naruto ended it with a laugh. Anko started to sucks ad move her head in and out to take in his cock inside her mouth. "ugh ugh" came out of her mouth as she choked for brief second. Her throat now felt his tip banging out the heck out of her mouth. Naruto taking a big chunk of her hair helped himself to speed up his face fuck.

"Anko i think i found a new use for your mouth beside persuading costumers." Naruto joked. "Oh oh im cumming prepare yourself for my main dish" Anko felt her throat fill up with his liquid before he took his dick out of her mouth. Still unloading a few loads spilled onto her face.

"That was great" Naruto felt himself now tired from the fuck. Anko laid on the table catching air into her lungs. "That was something else"

Anko still laid on the table like before on her bed as Naruto finished dressing himself. "Here you go little waitress this is my tip." Naruto left $500 on the table.

25 minutes later

Naruto drove his car to his house tired from his job and the restaurant visit. _Wait i almost forgot_, Naruto took his phone out and made a call to his boss.

"Hello" Naruto answered hearing someone picking up the phone.

"Hello?" the female voice answered.

"Hey its Naruto i was wondering when do i give you the file?"

"I've been waiting all day for them but you took so long" the voice yelled through the speaker.

"Sorry i got distracted."

"Never mind that just bring that to my house"

"Okay i will" Naruto hung up as he parked in front of his house. looking at his watch he noticed it was now 6:03 pm. _Wow i took my time with Anko at that restaurant. _

Naruto walked into his house and bumps into Ino in a red tight dress trying to put on her matching red heel. "Hey Naruto i gotta go" she says walking out of the door. _What i wouldn't do to hit that again_, Naruto noticed Ino's ass sway side to side in the tight red dress.

Naruto closed the door after her. he walks up the stairs looking for the owner of the files. He reaches the last door in the hall to find Her.

Naruto open the door and walked up to the women at the desk and threw the file of paper and tried to walk out.

"Naruto answer me this" the pinked haired women writing a report for her job. "How many did you snag this time"

"I got uhmmm..." Naruto counted the girls he slept with. "Uhmm i got three"

"I win i got five snags so i win. and was hinata one of them?"

"YEs"

WHen did you get her at?" she questioned.

"When did you get her?"

the pink hair women looked up with a smile, "I got her at 4"

Naruto with a smile" ha i got her at around 2 or 3 so i win."

The pink haired woman stood up and looked at her husband, "Thanks honey. With these file i should get a promotion."

Naruto smiling as he closed the door,"I hope so then i don't have to go collect papers for you anymore my little guy is tired today."

Naruto then slipped into his bed and fell asleep for the next day.


End file.
